


Monster

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ate my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Chapter14-Monster

“你有没有发现，自从你给巴德干活后，就变得更加粗俗不要脸了？”一日，瑟兰迪尔在与索林欢爱过后，蜷在索林怀抱里玩弄自己的发梢，随口问了一句。  
他们自从那次见面，索林和瑟兰迪尔就自然而然地继续这种说不清道不明的关系。索林没有问瑟兰迪尔他为何选择在那个敏感的时候与自己见面，瑟兰迪尔也闭口不提，但唯一可以确定的是现在索林已经可以考虑重新回到自己热爱的事业中再次摸爬滚打出一条血路。  
警方对索尔的调查终于接近尾声，说来也可笑，案情竟然因为老爷子行踪保密工作做太好，缺少可靠的时间证人陷入僵局，最后是因为在牙医的就医记录才确定他的清白。目前新闻头条铺天盖地的都是对橡木盾家人际交往的分析，各家报社激情澎湃地找寻着诬陷索尔的人，有些人相信索林是幕后黑手的候选之一，此时埃尔隆德，甘道夫，包括本市市长（他的肝脏移植手术是索林的杰作之一），都接受了权威媒体的采访，表示索林的人品毋庸置疑得好，做出这种猜测的人必定内心黑暗，从而巧妙地为索林东山再起铺好道路。  
索林隐约感觉瑟兰迪尔与此事有千丝万缕的关系，但他咬不准。  
一写小说的……  
或许埃尔隆德太溺爱这个弟弟了。  
\---  
伊欧雯给索林打电话，问他会不会再给他们代课，同学们都喜欢这样有深度又有魅力，认真负责的老师，索林表示如果有机会我会一千万个愿意再次站到讲台上，并不着痕迹地对伊欧雯表示你泄露号码的事情我是知道的，结果电话那头伊欧雯听了半天，打哈哈说老师您也很辛苦我不耽误您私人时间了便挂断电话，留索林拿着手机神会现在的小姑娘怎么都神神叨叨的。  
他继续外卖哥生涯，但他已经开始着手重现江湖，专业技能和知识他不曾放下。  
白天上班，晚上得慢慢啃书，浏览那些不知哪国语写的研究最新进展，有时候瑟兰迪尔给他发条短信，或者打个电话，让他过夜，索林自然欣然赴约。  
“日子过得挺充实哈？”一日比尔博对拿着吉他打算上场唱歌的索林笑，给他一瓶白水，“我看你脸上笑得褶子都出来了，最近遇到什么好事了吗？”  
“差不多。”索林脑海中浮现瑟兰迪尔冲他笑的画面，那是只属于自己的笑——他如此认为，满面春光地上场唱歌。  
比尔博由衷地为他开心，他是在索林第一次倒霉后与他结识，是啊，如果索林还过着锦衣玉食的生活，怎么可能与自己这种小酒吧老板做朋友呢？当时他和甘道夫说自己缺个临时的驻场歌手，甘道夫向他推荐了自己的得意门生索林。  
第一天索林提前半个小时到了场，眼中带着年轻人的自信，以及与自身年龄不符的沉稳，比尔博眼前一亮。  
这份自信和沉稳就像索林打娘胎里带出来的一般，一直支持他走到现在。  
已经十年。  
索林今天唱的是轻快的民谣，手指弹拨下吉他弦跳动带出阵阵悦耳旋律，加上索林独有的低沉声线，不出意外地获得满堂喝彩。  
末了，在索林离开之前比尔博叫住他，跟他说：“我得麻烦你个事。”  
“你只管说。”索林背着吉他，看这个个子并不高的男人，  
“是这样，你也知道，袋底洞十周年的庆祝会快到了，我想，如果可以……如果可以，你能请瑟兰迪尔也来参加吗？我是说，他最近在忙活一本新的小说，我想我不能去打扰他的工作——我知道瑟兰迪尔在工作的时候被打扰会雷霆震怒，埃尔隆德曾经吃过这个亏——不是说让你去讨嫌，我的意思是你和我们不一样，你……你比较特殊，我想瑟兰迪尔不会对你发火……”  
比尔博开始絮絮叨叨，越抹越黑，索林听了哑然失笑：“你这是让我挑战他的底线啊？”  
瑟兰迪尔在忙活一本新书，这是一个星期以前他亲口告诉索林的，并警告过索林不要试图在这种时候把他拖上床耽误进度，什么死线啊校对排版啊索林也多少懂点，毕竟写过（尤其帮甘道夫写）为数不少的论文，跟瑟兰迪尔说没问题啊，瑟兰迪尔亲了他一下表示感谢。  
“我觉得除了莱戈拉斯，也就你能制得住他了……”比尔博嘟囔。  
索林来了兴趣：“怎么，你觉得我比埃尔隆德还有面子吗？”  
比尔博摇摇头，看着索林的眼睛：“我觉得他喜欢你，虽然不敢打包票，可起码有那个迹象，你知道瑟兰迪尔是那样的人，认准了就不会变，而且他每每说起你的时候，感觉他整个人都亮了。”  
就因为这句话，索林·闷声作大死·橡木盾敲响了瑟兰迪尔的门。  
瑟兰迪尔不喜欢在工作的时候有电话打扰，手机关机，网线拔掉，整个人都处在一种与世隔绝的状态。  
不敢说瑟兰迪尔这样是个好习惯，但对很多写手来说绝对是榜样。  
开着电脑打开文档却在聊天，不知不觉消磨了一个下午，半个字都没有写出来，这样的写手太多。  
木精灵的小说为何如此精彩，索林也明白了。  
索林再次按响门铃。现在冷静下来仔细想想，比尔博似乎耍了自己一道。  
他见瑟兰迪尔的次数，肯定没有自己多，自己怎么就看不出来“整个人都亮了”的感觉呢？  
生意人，扯个小谎多正常啊。索林想到这里有点气恼。  
门被打开，瑟兰迪尔探出一张臭脸，看到是索林，表情缓和些许，冲他点点头，放人进屋。  
“你这是……在干什么？”索林进了门环视四周，吓一跳，不是像影视作品里展示的那样，写手赶稿搞得屋子乌烟瘴气无处落脚，瑟兰迪尔这边是太干净太整洁了。尤其是厨房，索林甚至能看出水槽里有了些许灰尘——他是在点外卖吗？可环视四周，一点垃圾都没有，要知道瑟兰迪尔定时扔垃圾，但绝对不是今天，索林知道。这个屋子就像没有人居住一般，唯一显示出这里有活人的证据，就是瑟兰迪尔的工作台，书桌上只有一个杯子，一台亮着屏幕的电脑。  
“卡文了。”瑟兰迪尔捏着鼻梁气若游丝，黑眼圈在他病态白的皮肤衬托下更加突兀，甚至有点恐怖。他随便穿了一套休闲服，显然是临时套上的，扣子没有扣对，一节长一节短，能看出瑟兰迪尔又瘦了，没错，自己的努力刚刚见效，又被强迫饿回去了。  
“你……不吃不喝到现在？一个周？”索林试探地问。  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，随即摇头：“不，水我还是喝的。”  
这算个鸟回答。索林皱眉，“你每天睡几小时？”  
“不知道，有几个通宵……正好你来了，你听我说说剧情——”  
“到我那里说。”索林不给瑟兰迪尔反驳余地，径直到电脑前保存文档，关掉笔记本收拾妥当，提电脑包跟瑟兰迪尔说：“不管你是偏执地减肥，还是真的卡文了，都老老实实好好吃饭，好好睡觉，否则你写出不阳光的东西，净是悲剧，书卖不出去——愣着干什么，收拾行李马上走！”  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔不停地反省自己，以后不管怎么赶稿都得带脑子，否则就像这次，莫名其妙地被索林“绑架”到了他的住处，开始了一种另类同居。  
他奇怪自己为什么不在他要带自己走的时候反抗，甚至，连一个剜他的眼神都没有，索林的话就像魔咒，像自己大脑发出的指令，瑟兰迪尔自然而然地跟了过来，赶稿什么的在那个时候全部抛到脑后。“试试和索林一起住，你不会失望的。”大脑这么说。  
“截稿日期还有多久？”索林问他。  
“……”瑟兰迪尔扒拉手指算了算，“三个星期，那之前得要把成品送到印厂里……”  
“你有自己的团队不是吗？为什么要一切自己做？”索林问道。据他所知，瑟兰迪尔是有编辑的。  
“同人本。”瑟兰迪尔像是被戳到什么痛处一般瞪了索林一眼。  
索林没理睬他的眼刀——瑟兰迪尔就这德行不是吗，把客房的床铺铺好，跟瑟兰迪尔面前一指床：“睡这里还是主卧室随意，你的吃住我包了，我会看着你吃饭睡觉，但在你完全恢复之前，不做爱，连手淫都不允许。”  
“为什么？”瑟兰迪尔自然而然地回了一句，并没有反抗索林的命令。  
索林用“这人没救了”的眼神看着瑟兰迪尔：“第一点，你要恢复身体，你那么透支没晕倒已经是万幸了，别作死；第二，你有那功夫，都拿来去赶稿子吧。”  
于是瑟兰迪尔就像是开启虔诚的朝圣之旅一般与索林共同生活。  
\---  
一切看起来还是很顺利的，瑟兰迪尔就像一个全职太太，早上送丈夫出门，傍晚迎接索林回“家”，只不过他无需操劳家务，无需烦心饭食，他需要做的就是赶稿子，至于衣食住行统统由索林包揽。瑟兰迪尔有时候在饭桌上调侃索林，可以嫁人了，索林只能闷头吃饭，人家靠玩文字挣钱，跟他斗嘴能有什么好果子吃？  
在瑟兰迪尔郑重地打下“END”一词的时候突然发现，比起从前的拼命三郎式的工作，规律生活的效率更高一些。他用了一个周的时间就完成了创作，把原本的生离死别结局改成了夫夫双双把家还不说，还破天荒地写了番外，接下来只剩下校对和排版——其实他真的可以让其他人来干，但一想到伊欧雯和亚纹这两个丫头片子意味深长的笑容，他就老老实实地收了棱角干活。  
没错，这次的突发同人本就是自己向索林“告密”的代价。  
说过了，他和亚纹签过保密协议的。亚纹负责给他搞到索林的号码，但瑟兰迪尔不能供出伊欧雯。  
亚纹和伊欧雯是CP，没错，虽然伊欧雯有男朋友，但她们俩就是CP，互相叫老公老婆那种。亚纹跟伊欧雯说，老婆，我小叔（并没有向伊欧雯点破他是木精灵）是个大手，通贩时候绝对会抢得头破血流，咱们搞一个突发本如何。  
伊欧雯说好啊，正愁冷西皮没粮食呢。  
想到这里，瑟兰迪尔默默地开始了校对。  
不知是上天可怜这个被侄女坑的瑟兰迪尔，还是瑟兰迪尔天天看着索林这张老脸心情愉悦，余下的工作出奇顺利，直到印厂印出成品交付给亚纹，才过了两个周。按理说该瑟兰迪尔收拾东西走人，但他就是死活赖着不走，索林自然不愿意赶他——认真点，那可是瑟兰迪尔，和他同居索林烧高香感谢八辈祖宗都来不及，赶人？除非索林一觉醒来突然直得和根棍儿似的对瑟兰迪尔没了感觉。  
不过他们没有身体上的接触倒是真的。  
一是索林有顾虑，自己来了感觉偷偷摸摸撸一发就得了，他不敢冒险让瑟兰迪尔累着，二是他最近的确没什么精力，上班，家务，要看厚厚的专业书，要满城跑送外卖，还要把自己家这个“媳妇”——看在他每天展现的厨艺的份上，原谅他这么妄想——养胖。要想保证充足的睡眠，只能牺牲啪啪啪的时间了。其三，索林不想把邀请瑟兰迪尔入住这件事弄得多么有目的性，索林总想太多。  
但瑟兰迪尔根本不会往这方面想。  
我因为愿意和你住一起就住一起了，我想和你啪啪啪就啪啪啪，有什么想这想那的。  
瑟兰迪尔曾经多次勾引索林未果。  
比如有一日瑟兰迪尔破天荒地下厨给索林做了顿饭，索林打下手的时候就觉得瑟兰迪尔各种小动作小眼神不对劲，吃根黄瓜都风情万种的，于是找了个借口躲开。  
比如那天瑟兰迪尔抱着枕头爬上自己床说冷，索林硬是把那句室温二十五度你他妈逗我咽下口，大半夜的给他找了床被子扔到床上自己到客房睡。  
再比如，瑟兰迪尔让索林给他搓背，索林去了以后被劈头盖脸地泼了一身水，“湿身快乐！”那个金发人大声道，在瑟兰迪尔笑声中无奈地翻了个白眼，干脆双手掐住瑟兰迪尔的腰把他推到墙上，在瑟兰迪尔期待的目光中拿过搓澡巾狠狠朝那片白花花的脊梁“发火”，在瑟兰迪尔的惨叫中微笑着“班师回朝”。  
“你吃我的喝我的住我的，还想白嫖？”索林向出浴后一脸怨念盯着他的瑟兰迪尔举杯，“周末袋底洞酒吧十周岁生日，一起去？”  
“去你的！”瑟兰迪尔一屁股坐到索林对面，开始吃晚饭。  
“去不去？”索林又问。  
“去。”瑟兰迪尔回答。  
天知道他们这个样子像极了吵架拌嘴过日子的老夫老妻。  
“你知道，索尔是被橡木盾家世仇阿佐格诬陷的？”瑟兰迪尔咽下一口豌豆，说。  
索林点点头。  
“新工作找的如何了？”  
索林啧了一下嘴，“遇到事，是不是自己人老爷子都看得清清楚楚，这次开始洗人了，包括我。到处碰壁，得到的答复无非是‘索林我们也很想要你，但你爷爷的意思是如果你不回橡木盾家传香火，你得去别的城市——他管不到的城市——另寻出路。’”  
“就……为了让你和个女人结婚？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉。  
索林看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，似乎在说莱戈拉斯是怎么来的。  
“我不是同性恋。”瑟兰迪尔撇嘴，“谁和你似的，一百匹马都没法把你掰直。”  
“别吃了。”索林笑了一声拍开瑟兰迪尔试图从他碟子里偷肉的手，“是谁说胖了没有吸引力的？”  
“怎么，下面不给吃，上面也不给吃吗？”瑟兰迪尔反驳。  
索林一愣，干脆摆出一个“随你便”的手势，“随便吃，随便吃。你现在还没恢复好，补补。”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔叉起肉大快朵颐。  
\---  
说来也快，瑟兰迪尔结束了索林在面前晃来晃去却不得不禁欲的三个周。拉着行李出门，瑟兰迪尔转身给索林一个拥抱：“我真想雇你当我的厨子。”  
“悠着点吧，等你长出小肚子了我就得再失业一次。”索林回抱瑟兰迪尔。  
亚纹驾车接瑟兰迪尔，待瑟兰迪尔坐好，亚纹便笑得诡异：“过得可好？”  
瑟兰迪尔不理睬她，谁让这丫头片子知道的太多，“交上男朋友了吗？”他问。  
“你故意的！”亚纹笑，“你还没交我怎么敢呢。”  
瑟兰迪尔噗嗤一笑，“你学法的，帮我个忙。”  
“叔叔您尽管说。”亚纹侧过头对他抿嘴一笑。  
\---  
没什么不妥。瑟兰迪尔想。他斜倚在沙发上，满脑子里都是三个周在索林那里的点点滴滴。没有精虫上脑的抚摸侵占，柴米油盐酱醋茶的琐碎生活反而更加真实。  
戴着眼镜专注看外文书，在白纸上写写画画他看不懂的专业单词的索林；站在炉灶前忙活，顺手给偷溜进厨房的瑟兰迪尔嘴里塞块火腿的索林；给他端出一杯茶，拍拍自己肩膀让自己按部就班工作的索林；在说起奇力菲力，说起莱戈拉斯与他们的友谊后，眼睛里充满骄傲激动的星光的索林；阳光下向他温柔地微笑的那个男人，索林·橡木盾。  
索林啊索林。瑟兰迪尔无意识地在手里把玩手机，“索林。”他念道。  
为什么和他在一起会如此心安，明明只想把他当做一个炮友。  
为什么每每想起他的面庞，他的声音，会微笑，会发自内心地高兴。  
为什么，自己离不开他呢？  
这种感觉如此熟悉，他闭上眼在脑海中回忆上一次有这种呼之欲出感情时，发生了什么事。他回忆不起来，似乎大脑不愿意让他回忆。可这无所谓，瑟兰迪尔抬头望天花板，想不起来的，总有一天会跃出记忆之海显现原形，他下定决心，他一定要把索林牢牢地，拴在身边，直到自己搞清楚的那天。  
\---  
袋底洞十周年，狂欢嘉年华。这里有老主顾分享过去的日子，有新朋友加入欢乐畅饮。说人声鼎沸也无法形容场面热闹十分之一。  
索林作为见证了袋底洞十年历史的老前辈，同时作为深受大家喜爱的业余歌手，被起哄到台上为袋底洞唱歌。  
索林清了清嗓，环视台下，他看到瑟兰迪尔站在埃尔隆德旁边，一脸嫌弃地盯着自家喝的有点多的老哥，看着那头金发，脸上的笑意更浓了：“我可以算是见证了袋底洞，从一个濒临倒闭的小破酒馆——是的，破旧到超过很多人的想象——在我的朋友，比尔博·巴金斯，他的不懈努力下，像一棵树苗般，逐渐茁壮成长，直至今日，能为如此多的好友遮挡烈日下的阳光——我知道，我当然知道这是个比喻，我只想跟你们说，袋底洞，于我，于比尔博，于在座各位都有特殊的意义，我们在这里结识——”他说话的时候看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，后者并没有发现，“——这里就像一个驿站，让我们暂时放慢脚步，整顿休养，再次起航。十年，我们能有几个十年呢？”  
“行了别唠叨了。”瑟兰迪尔开口，“人家是要你去唱歌，不是要你演讲。”  
索林沉默一会，看瑟兰迪尔得意的模样，宠溺地笑了笑，拿出吉他：“好吧，在唱之前还得说几句。”  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼摇摇头。  
“这首歌，是给所有，为爱情受过伤，或者害怕受伤的人——老天知道我这些日子遇到多少跟我抱怨男友女友的人——我只想说，”索林看向瑟兰迪尔，后者明显感受到他的目光，抬高下巴看回去，“哪怕受伤，一次又一次，一次又一次，都不能失去爱的希望和渴望。放开胆子，去爱，去尝试。”  
索林弹奏吉他的时候目光一直停留在瑟兰迪尔身上，这首歌是给所有因为袋底洞走到一起的人，更是给瑟兰迪尔的。  
“我想知道你做过的一切  
为何得到的全是谎言  
或许沉默才让我们面对面  
想爱便会有爱的火焰  
火焰在坠入情网的人身上噬舔  
烈焰包围并不意味失去一切  
爬起来，再度前行。”  
索林的嗓音动听，引得在场的人纷纷跟着小声哼唱，瑟兰迪尔对着索林的目光看回去，被那双大海般深邃沉静的眸子钉在那里动弹不得。  
索林像能把瑟兰迪尔看穿一般，目光在他身上游走，瑟兰迪尔皮肤灼热，似乎索林的目光带火，所到之处尽被化为尘土，连带瑟兰迪尔的理智，他的自尊，他的高傲，统统焚烧殆尽，统统烟消云散。  
瑟兰迪尔不愿意承认，但他知道，自己仅仅因为索林的目光就硬了。  
再看索林的脸，如大理石雕像一般硬朗的俊脸。在酒吧灯光下多了平日不曾有的神秘感，少了几分不近生人的凌厉。  
为了方便弹唱，索林把衣袖撸了上去，小麦色的肌肤，袖管下包裹的双臂肌肉结实，瑟兰迪尔太怀念这双有力的手臂环住自己的满足感，还有索林宽阔的肩膀，肌肉厚实的胸腹，健壮的大腿，瑟兰迪尔咽了一口口水，他环视四周，一群新人小基佬都眼里带着渴望盯着索林，似乎是认为索林这首歌是唱给他听的。索林，他会忍得了那些年轻的小骚货们的勾引吗？瑟兰迪尔不禁萌生一股醋意，可转念一想，有几个人能像他这样有福气，不仅仅可以看索林的躶体，更可以被这双腿的主人用肉刃贯穿，只有自己在床上被索林伺候地无法挑剔，只有自己。  
可……当自己老去，不再有美貌，索林的目光是否还会在自己身上停留？瑟兰迪尔心一紧——索林他会不会无情地跟随年轻人离开，不带一点留恋？一阵乌云漫布心头。  
索林依旧继续，中途还将话筒朝向瑟兰迪尔，示意他一起唱，瑟兰迪尔不理他。  
现在的瑟兰迪尔只想做一件事，占有索林，告诉那些年轻的小婊子们，他是我的！永远是我的！  
\---  
索林生意里满是笑意，他唱完，起立，下场一气呵成，将舞台留给其他驻场歌手。  
瑟兰迪尔跟随索林，见他放下吉他喝了几口矿泉水，便跻身他身边，一把攥住索林的领子拖他向外走。  
“哎，你干什么？”索林被勒得难受，抓住瑟兰迪尔的手腕让他停下来。  
瑟兰迪尔转过身看索林：“要。”说罢松开索林的领口，头也不回地朝门外走去。  
他也不知道自己为何如此激动，他想要这个男人，想对全世界宣布他是我的，我一个人的。  
他怕失去索林，怕极了。  
他渴望索林，渴望极了。  
是因为他们生活了三个周却没有任何欢爱？不是，那时候他在索林面前很放松，很安心。  
是因为酒精，麻醉了大脑，麻醉了心？更不对，瑟兰迪尔清楚自己酒量，他没醉。  
是因为那些年轻貌美的所谓的仰慕者的目光？可能就是这个了。  
\---  
索林不傻，他锁上厕所隔间的门，将瑟兰迪尔抱起来顶在墙上。  
“你想这个多久了？”索林用胯磨蹭瑟兰迪尔已经半硬的欲望笑道。  
“从……啊……”瑟兰迪尔的手指从索林发间穿过，“我也不知道，可能……哈……别碰那里……是踏进你家第一步的时候……嗯……就如此了。”瑟兰迪尔捧起索林的面庞与他接吻，粗暴地啃咬索林的下唇，“都是你害的，让我……嗯嗯……等那么久……”  
“不能拿……你的……健康冒险。”索林边说边亲吻着把瑟兰迪尔放到地上，给他解开扣子，大手在他洁白的胸膛上肆意游走，最后停留在花蕾上轻捏已经充血挺立的顶端。  
天哪，这感觉太棒了。瑟兰迪尔喘息，三个周与索林的近距离接触，却不曾真正品尝索林的滋味。索林侧头亲吻他的脖颈，黑发扎得瑟兰迪尔肩膀发痒。瑟兰迪尔耸起肩，一条腿勾住索林的腰：“快点，我有点……等不及了。”  
\---  
他们两个人从没有如此简单粗暴地直奔主题。瑟兰迪尔衬衣敞开，下半身赤裸，只剩松松垮垮褪到一只脚踝上的裤子，跪在马桶上，穴口死死咬住索林的三根手指。  
“才三个周你就紧成这个样子？”索林缓缓动了动手指，虽然他用了不少润滑剂，依旧不敢轻举妄动，瑟兰迪尔无意识地收了收穴口，粉色小穴里吐出些许润滑剂。  
瑟兰迪尔懒得回答，没和别人做，也没有自己动手解决，紧点你索林也很爽不是？逼逼什么。他收紧小穴奋力扭腰，他也知道他现在很紧，但他已经抑制不住对索林的渴望，他想要，也只要索林的进入。似乎索林是他必不可少的一部分，他的触摸，他的亲吻，他的眼神，他的声音，都是他此生苦苦寻求的财富。  
“索林，进来……”瑟兰迪尔呢喃。  
他不管不顾自己能否顺利吞下索林蓄势待发的那根，但他就是想要。  
一阵剧痛，瑟兰迪尔发现自己在这种情况下竟然还能出奇地满足，身体的空虚，情感的空虚，灵魂的空虚，似乎在索林与他合为一体的瞬间统统被填满。他哭泣出声，后穴的疼痛已经微不足道，他流下的是喜悦的泪水，他拥有这个男人，先前对失去他的恐惧一扫而光，他奋力摆动腰部，紧收那圈环形肌肉，讨好般地回头泪眼婆娑地望向索林。  
索林附身给他一个鼓励的吻，“你太紧了……瑟兰，我可以动了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，咬紧下唇，索林的动作很缓，他们都在适应。  
“粗暴点……我喜欢……嗯……”瑟兰迪尔五指指尖划过索林的大腿。在索林面前，他像个傻子，只有顺从，没有自尊。  
渐渐感到瑟兰迪尔似乎放松下来，索林的动作幅度也大了些，索林不太放心瑟兰迪尔，这家伙咬着唇愣是什么声音都不发，疼不疼也不说一声，于是抽出来，往甬道里又挤了些许润滑剂。  
这次的进入十分轻松，索林放心大胆地挺动腰部进进出出。索林故意不去摩擦瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，他巧妙地动作着，低头对上瑟兰迪尔怨恨的眼神，心情出奇地好。已经被摩擦成白色泡沫的润滑液在交合处发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，两具身体拍打的淫靡声音在静谧的隔间里听起来越发扎耳。  
“哟！你从哪里搞的妞，要不要兄弟我加入玩一把3P啊？”旁边隔间传来一个痞里痞气的声音，不知哪个来厕所的男人听到了肉体声音，戏谑到，“我第一次来就遇到这事，不是老天爷看好我吗。”  
索林瞥了一眼隔间的挡板，又低头看了看一只受惊的小鹿般惶恐不知所措的瑟兰迪尔，看他眼里满是泪花一副可怜模样，突然想逗逗他。  
“小骚货，让他听听你的浪叫。”索林粗暴地扳过瑟兰迪尔的脸，让他看着自己，同时下半身调整角度，寻找瑟兰迪尔的敏感点索林再熟悉不过，他一次次摩擦过那一点，看到瑟兰迪尔颤巍巍的性器开始吐出前液，毫不掩饰地笑了。  
纯粹的，由于本能的占有欲才能露出的微笑。  
读懂了索林微笑的瑟兰迪尔几乎在第一时间张大嘴，听从索林的命令。就算索林答应那边的男人一起上他，他也会同意，因为这是索林的决定。  
因为那是索林的决定。  
瑟兰迪尔不会质疑索林，起码在这种情况下，绝对不会。  
“来吧，叫出声。”索林在瑟兰迪尔耳边念咒语一般地说，声音不大不小，不失威严，却又正好能让隔壁那个不长眼的听到。  
“嘿！她是不是那个妞！那个——”另一边的人明显脑洞大开，脑补起了热辣女郎在厕所被调教之类的AV，但幻想被一个纯粹的男人呻吟无情碾碎。  
“啊！嗯……啊……”再一次，索林顶到瑟兰迪尔最甜蜜的一点，瑟兰迪尔甜腻地呻吟出声。  
“我去，你口味真重……”那边的男人匆匆系上腰带摔门出去。  
索林奖励瑟兰迪尔一个吻：“宝贝做的很好，现在，你要为我喊出声，明白了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔连忙点头。  
“还有，”索林将瑟兰迪尔翻了个个儿，让他双腿大敞面对自己，“你得光凭后边为我高潮，射得你满胸膛都是你的种子，能做到吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔点头。  
索林再次微笑——“我的。”  
暴风骤雨般的快感席卷瑟兰迪尔，他感到身体里每一个细胞都在尖叫，感受到绝顶的快感，他一遍一遍呼喊索林的名字，拥抱索林的身躯，与他接吻，似乎这样就能让索林与自己融为一体，当瑟兰迪尔抓住索林肩头颤抖着将精液射得满胸膛都是的时候，他透过眼中的泪水看索林，这个男人，突然冒出一个可怕而又疯狂的想法。  
自己，是不是爱上他了？  
-END-


End file.
